Unwanted Engagement
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: AU, OOC - Samantha Manson, was the unluckiest girl in the world. She only has two choices; get married with a guy from ghost hunters family, or letting her dad die in crisis?
1. Prologue

Hey, guys. Another DxS, I know. Another AU, I KNOW XD AUs are awesome, so do DxS

* * *

Title: Unwanted Engagement

Category: Danny Phantom, AU

Type: DxS

Summary: Samantha Manson, was the unluckiest girl in the world. She only has two choices; getting married with a guy from ghost hunters family, or letting his dad die in comma?

* * *

I **hate** my parents.

Why should they are the ones who manage my future? I can decide my own!

Oh, yeah. First, my name is Samantha Manson, but call me Sam or I'll bite one of your necks off, and I don't even mind if you just have one. I'm 23 years old and just finished study about literature and graphic designer, yeah, I studied about them at once and I have no problem about it. You probably thinking they told me to continue my dad's job as an office owner, huh? Or to be an actress, like my mom did until last month? Wrooong, they let me to be novelist and artist, as I wanted, he could give it to my future husband.

You heard the 'husband' line? Well, that was my problem.

_They wanted me to marry with the guy they've choice._ And I don't even know the guy! All I know that his family is famous about ghost hunting! And that just plainly insane, I mean, I love ghost stories, but I don't even know there were real people who hunt them! And I'm afraid if they agreed about this engagement, just because they wanted dad's company. But I couldn't reject it, my dad is in comma, one negative word about it, and all of Manson family would blame me in his funeral. Well, I said I hate my parents, but not hate that I want them to die.

_And I solemly swear if the guy was an oldie-perverted, I'll own a grave sooner than his._

*****

I **love** my parents.

After one week I've been in my room, they finally agreed to let me have an engagement with a daughter of Manson Company's owner. Oh, yeah, let me introduce myself. I'm Daniel Fenton, but please, call me Danny. I just finished my college, and decided to have some fun, like, _owning big company?_ Hah, that was I called fun. I don't care about the girl I'll marry, all I do care is her family, which was insanely rich. I think they'd agreed this engagement because my parents owned the biggest ghost hunting association, and as rich as they are. Wait, no, their family owned one more company than my parents do, and it's gonna be mine.

Ah, life just as good as watching movies between hottie Latina girls. My life, you ask? Well, 16 years of being a popular cheater was good. Every Friday nights spent with parties, Saturday nights with watching TV on my own with popcorns and Pepsi wasn't the best thing I've had, even thought they were the ones I love to do. The best thing I've had in my life was, being able to prank on everyone with a power I've had since accident in my parents' lab, I nearly get killed, but I got some awesome powers instead. I can walk through wall, disappear, and fly (insert DP theme here)! Unfortunately, I got some heroic complex, so, yeah… I never use them further than cut Lancer's hair in junior year in college. He's never the same.

Oh, yeah, I know I've said I don't care about the girl I'll marry, but I'd really like to see how the girl was. Good looking? A hottie? Smarty pants? Tomboy? Perverted? _Hah._

The only thing I know and relief about is _she's not a tea-cup oldie granny._

_

* * *

_^^; Well, how is it? Good? Bad? Please tell it on a review!


	2. Bad Mood Girl and Playful Guy

Quite short, sorry. But hey, I'm updating this one day after I upload this first chapter! D

Enjoooooy

* * *

Bad Mood Girl and Playful Guy

BLAM!

Sam closed the door of her mom's limousine; her driver could feel that Samantha Manson, a daughter of Manson family who always being nice to all of workers in her house, glared to every single way. She glared to her mom, she glared to her limousine, she glared to the lobby, and she even glared to a little kid, whom shocked to see her face and ran to their mom.

Pamela Manson—her mom—coughed. "Samantha, if I'm not your mom, I'd probably run into toilet after saw your scary face."

"Who cares?" Sam muttered. "Also, my name is Sam."

"I'm the one who gave you name a day after you born."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just meet that ghost hunter boy."

"Aww, Samantha." Pamela said. "I don't know you're that eager to meet Daniel Fenton." She smiled.

"Don't waste my time, I want to play The Sims after we go back." Sam muttered. She left a box of new The Sims 3 in the limo a minute ago. She followed her mom, whom walked to inside of the mall. They entered Sushi Restaurant.

And Sam caught a sight of a ravened hair guy, who wore a double-sleeved skull top, and fingerless gloves. She gaped.

*****

Danny played his chopstick. "They are late."

"Be patient, Daniel." Madeline (Maddie) Fenton said. "And you're the one who wanted this engagement, I'm sure you love her so badly, huh?" She grinned.

"Of course." He said. He practiced to lying every night; he was a bad liar actually. He looked at Samantha Manson's photo. He stared at her beautiful amethyst eyes, silky long hair that pulled back into ponytail, and wore Goth makeup which didn't cover her beautifulness. _Marry a rich and pretty girl, huh? Good luck, Fenton._

"Oh, there they are."

The girl who looks exactly like in the photo entered the Sushi restaurant. She wore a skull sleeveless top, fishnets from her elbow to her fingers, black trousers, purple belts, and combat boots. All of her outfit awesomely mix-matched.

Danny's mouth gaped.

They walked to Danny and his mother's seat. "Hey, Mrs. Fenton, a long time no see." Pamela smiled.

"Yeah." Maddie replied. "I don't believe we even went to same college, now after we married we never see each other again."

Pamela laughed politely. "And all of a sudden, we have child born in near date."

"Yeah, maybe they're really meant to be." She chuckled. "They even wore quite a look alike outfit!"

"Oh—…" Pamela looked at them both. "Yeah, they are!"

_So not obvious,_ Sam muttered in heart. _Mom such a slow person, and heck, there's million of people who born in same century, same decade, same year, same month, same week, same day, same hour, same minute, and even FRICKIN' SAME SECOND!_

"Now, now," Danny spoke. "I'm hungry."

"Okay, dear." Maddie smiled. "Why don't we sit now, and order some food?"

"That's great." Pamela answered.

Madeline Fenton and Pamela Manson were different, just like Paulina and Sam, but not that worse. But they're friends at college, a friend for chat whenever they weren't busy. They seemed didn't really care about each other's difference, which we found was a rare event.

*****

Lunch already ended half of hour ago, Pamela invited Maddie to her house with limousine, and Danny offered Sam to follow him, and talked in his silver and black car before have dinner somewhere together.

"Age: 23." Sam spoke.

"Age: 23." Danny spoke. "Birth date: April 3rd 1990."

"What the hell." Sam muttered. "Birth date: February 16th 1989. College: Casper University."

"Wow." Danny giggled. "I never see you there. College: Casper University. Birth Place: California."

Sam blinked. "Me neither. Birth Place: New York. Hobby: painting, illustrating, and writing novel."

"Hobby: Racing, collecting NASA series, and partying." He smirked. "Wanna go out somewhere with me next weekend?"

"Next question, but not that." Sam muttered.

Danny just silent, he pouted.

"Alright, I'll think of that." She sighed.

Danny smirked. "Cell phone: TF PDA 5000."

"Cell phone: VG Communicator 9000. Ex-boyfriend: Kwan Cho." Sam would bang her head onto the wall, she was stuck.

Danny blinked. "Ex-girlfriend: Star Trek. Aww I don't see that coming." Danny smirked. "Favorite color: blue."

Sam rolled her eyes. "What the hell was that name? She sounds like a movie. Color: Black and amethyst. I'm stuck."

Danny played with her hair.

"Hey!"

"It's better than I kiss your beautiful lips, right?" He smirked. "Besides, we're _engaged_."

"_Fine, just s_top talking disgusting way." Sam muttered.

Danny kissed Sam's neck.

Sam's eyes widened. _A BOY. KISSED. MY. __**Neck**__._ Sam laughed.

Danny stopped, and blinked.

"YOU TICKLING MAH NECK," Sam exclaimed. "NEVER DO IT AGAIN, ANY TOUCH ON MY NECK AND IT SERIOUSLY TICKLING ME TO DEATH!!"

"You know? You're slow like your mom." Danny rolled his eyes, as he turned on his car, and started to drive his automatic car.

Sam groaned, as she rubbed her sensitive neck Danny kissed at. "What did you do that for? That was disturbing." Sam muttered.

"Yeah, okay, I see, whatever, Princess Samantha." He muttered back, ignoring a death glare toward to him. He started to hit on her. "You know, I love beautiful princess like you. And wow! You look cool too, with that outfit. Maybe we're matched, and really meant to be, what a coincidence you're born 1 month 10 days (do you think I have to count it—or at least look at calendar—huh? HA) earlier than me. Oh, I see you're a Goth, maybe you love—…" Dumbfounded, when the car stopped and he looked at her, he realized he was talking alone while Sam listening to her iPod, probably a hard rock song. Danny face palmed.

Sam stopped listening to her iPod, and save it back in her black trendy Harry Potter purse as she smiled to Danny.

"That's not a coincidence, is that?" He muttered, as he fastly got out of the car and opened the door for Sam, without her even asking or wanting for it.

*****

Sadly, Sam was not able to listening to her iPod during the dinner. Danny stole her purse. "Hey!"

"What?" Dan smiled.

"That was my purse." She groaned. "Give it to me back; I need iPod to cover my ears from burning from listen every single of your stupid word."

Danny hissed. "I'm your fiancé, so you have to listen to me babe." He chuckled. "By the way, our engagement rings done already." He grinned goofily. "Surprise, no?"

"Wow, Danny, I'm surprised." Sam said sarcastically. _Heck, he told me to separated and go to restaurant first, what else is he doing after take our pending ring, since he's behind me for five minutes? Kissing a girl? Wait, that could be, if he's planned just for take my dad's company… so who's the affair? The store owner, is it? Wait, if it's yes, he's a gay, then… the store owner even has tattoos! If it's not… it's the cashier, then? Funny, Sam._

"Samantha? Hello? Samantha my darling, are you there?" Danny waved his hand in front of Sam's face.

"Call me Sam, or else I'll bite your neck off before your hair could turn white." She jinxed.

_Oh, please, my alter-ego has silver hair, for your information. _"Don't be rude for your future husband." He said the last word for a little long.

Sam slammed her head to the table. _This is going to be a long dinner… mom, for the first time I ask this; WHERE ARE YOU?!_

_

* * *

_XD poor, poor our Sammy-kins. Well, let's see what happens next...


	3. Ghostly Hero

_**PLEASE VOTE MY POLL ON MY PROFILE :3**_

Hiiiii :D this is me again, back with new chapter of Unwanted Engagement!

Oh yeah, I made UE art, please check it out XD (you can color it if you want,but please credit :3) and I've planned some fiction schedules, please check it out!

h t t p : / / redb loodyr ose . d e via n t a rt . c o m / ar t /D P - W ed d i n g- l i n e a rt- 1 2 8 4 7 6 67 4 (DELETE THOSE SPACES) if the link didn't work, please go to deviant art and search the tags with title above :3

Oh yeah, **in previous chapter, Sam's born year is 90, not 89. Pardon me for this mistake**

And before we begin this: I do not own Danny Phantom, characters, and else, I just own the plot.

* * *

Clock already show its time—2 a.m. Sam already fell asleep like five hours ago on her lovely bed covered with silver bed cover and black blanket. She smiled in her sleep, until Missing song by Evanescence heard from her cell phone. She groaned and picked it. "Hello?"

"Good night, Sammy. Have a nice dream!" A familiar voice spoke, and hung up.

Sam groaned, mentally cursed to the caller known as Danny Fenton.

*****

"Good morning, Sammy! Do you have a nice sleep last night?" A same voice spoke right to Sam's ear.

"No!" Sam hung up the phone on living room. "MOM," she shouted. "Why should he the one who is going to be my husband?! Kwan is better than him!"

"Come on, Sammy. Even your Kwan didn't call you like Daniel did one second ago." Pamela smiled, as she ate her blackberry toast in dining room. Maids curiously looked at them, and murmured at each other.

"Yeah, but Kwan also never call me like 2 a.m. in the morning!" Sam cried.

"Yeah, Mrs. Fenton told me about that; he was worried if you're not sleep yet or something. Is he a sweet caring guy?" Pamela daydreamed. "He's a gentleman, you know. And he told me that you're going on a date with him this weekend."

"Gentleman, you've got to be—wait WHAT? I haven't agreed it to him! MOM, I'M NOT GOING!" She exclaimed.

"Sssh, don't let your dad hear it, and just go to the date. Don't think he wouldn't die if you don't attend one."

Sam mentally banged her head to the wall.

*****

"I swear, Tuck, I've got the girl! She would go on a date with me this weekend! And for your information, we're engaged and getting married next month!" Danny exclaimed. "It's not a waste I locked myself in my room for one week! My parents even thought I must be very starving, as they forgot that I have a ghost powers!"

An African-American guy known as Tucker Foley drank his orange juice. "You sure this is not an evil plot of yours?" He raised an eyebrow. "I don't think she's in your type."

Danny laughed nervously. "W-well, what make you think of that? She's pretty! And RICH! Her name is Samantha Manson!"

"SAMANTHA MANSON, YOU SAID?!" Tucker questioned. "She's a literature student in our college, and her family has an international company! She might not use her money often, but her parents constantly use them for insane things people never buy! Don't tell me you're interested in her money, dude! She has an over-protective best friend with her! Once she knows you're plotting on something, your butt wasn't saved anymore!" He exclaimed.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Relax, Tuck! I think I'll break up with her after two years, and left her with her babies! HA! Do you think I really interested with her money? No…" He said the last word nervously. "I really want her."

"Whatever, mate. If she got you, you're not allowed to run and cry right to me."

Danny growled.

"Wow, you're scaring Me." Tucker said sarcastically.

"Well, I—. " A blue mist came from Danny's gaped mouth. He gasped. "Ghost,"

Tucker smirked. "Let's do an action." He stood up after he finished his cookies and a big glass of orange juice.

*****

"Seriously, Val, it piss me off." Sam muttered as she gazed at purple tee.

Sam's friend, Valerie Gray, poked her. "Is he cute?"

"Well, he's kind of cute, and his body looks trained well… but who cares?"

"_Me."_ Valerie whispered, and chuckled. "Well, is he black-skinned?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "No, she's almost pale."

"Very well." Valerie muttered. She picked a yellow dress, and brought it to Sam. "Is it looks nice to me?"

"Yeah, but you better choose the yellow dress two racks from the dress." Sam said, smiled.

Valerie laughed. "Okay, mistress."

She stared at Valerie, and realized there's a big shadow at the floor. "CAREFUL!!" She tackled her best friend away. And then, she walked to the place she was there a second ago, she has no idea what she just did. She looked up to see few ghost shadows in the store. She gasped.

A shadow pointed right to Sam, and all of shadows attacked her. The shadows wrapped around her, and she screamed as she fell to the floor.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF HER!" A voice shouted, as he lighted green beam right to Sam. All of them vanished. The voice owner dropped himself onto floor with his feet, which changed from ghostly feet to human-ish feet. He walked right to Sam.

Sam stared to him. From his silver hair, she moved her eyes to his glowing emerald eyes. He wore a tight jumpsuit with silver and black season, just like her bed color. She blushed when he bowed down to her to see her.

"Are you—…" He coughed. "Are you okay?" He asked, as his tone is a little different from the earlier time he spoke.

"U-Uhm, yeah…" Sam managed to spoke to the cute ghostly boy. "Thanks…" She spoke with low tone that made her just like whispering.

He smiled. "I'm sorry if I scare you a second ago, it's just a plain light, and it won't hurt you. I just use it to attack those shadows; they never could stand any lights." He rubbed her cheek, and made her blushed. He stared at her amethyst eyes for a second, and his eyes widened. "Adios." He spoke, as silver light covered him, and he vanished.

"Oh gosh… Sam!" Valerie ran to her with fear. "Are you okay?! What's the ghost that just attacked you?!" She hugged her.

Sam hugged her back, and she pushed her a little. "Relax, Val. He did it to attack the shadows, it wont hurt human." She smiled.

"I'm glad you okay… but why the hell that ghost saved you?"

Sam stared to the place where the silver haired ghost vanished with a couple of blushes on her pale cheeks. "I don't know."

*****

Few minutes ago…

"Let's do an action." Tucker stood up after he finished his cookies and a big glass of orange juice. He took his beret, and wore it on his head. He took a silver thermos with green color on it.

Danny stood up, as a couple of white shiny large rings appeared around his waist. His shirt and jeans changed from white top with red oval on the middle of it and blue jeans to a black and white jumpsuit, with D logo and P on it in the middle of the top jumpsuit. His sneakers changed into white combat boots. After the rings gone, he changed into the ghost local known as_ Danny Phantom._

He grabbed Tucker and vanished. He reappeared, and floated above Danny's apartment AViO, with invisible mode. He flew to the nearest mall and putted Tucker down on the floor where the ghosts felt where. Tucker followed Danny, who ran to the where ghosts from. There's a lot of ghost shadows, like Johnny's.

"CAREFUL!!"

"Danny… isn't that… Samantha Manson?" Tucker pointed to the where the largest shadows floated, and Sam Manson stood under it.

Danny's eyes widened as he saw the shadows attacked her with wrapped around her. "GET YOUR HAND OFF HER!!" He cried, as he lighted green beam to Sam.

"Wait!"

Finally the shadows are vanished. Danny dropped himself onto floor with his feet, and he walked right to Sam.

The ravened hair girl known as Sam stared to him. She seems moved her stare from his hair to his glowing emerald eyes. She blushed as Danny bowed down to her to see her face.

"Are you—" He stopped, and coughed. _Damn, I have to change my voice; I'm not in my human form!_ "Are you okay?"

"U-Uhm, yeah…" Sam managed to spoke. "Thanks…" She whispered.

Danny smiled. _Damn, she must be scared of me. Wait, since when do I care about it? _"I'm sorry if I scare you a second ago…" He gulped. "It's just a plain light, and it won't hurt you. I just use it to attack those shadows; they never could stand any lights." Danny tried to explain. He rubbed her cheek, and made her blushed. Danny stared to her amethyst eyes for a second, and his eyes widened. _Crap!_ "Adios." He spoke, as silver light covered him, and he turned invisible.

Tucker hid not far away from her, he even could hear them. Suddenly, Danny appeared next to him. "Dude, why act so cool in front of her? You even use Spanish! You're always failed in Spanish test, for the last time I checked." He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, dude. I have to act like different person in front of her." Danny mumbled. "Let's get out from this place, before she found us."

* * *

...why don't anyone tell me I never put disclaimer...


	4. Unwanted News

PHEW! Sorry, this chapter took TOO LONG THAN I THOUGHT. FF.n was error while I wanted to publish this (which is MONTHS ago).. so here it is.. I'm so sorry this took too long. Well, I promise I'll continue this on the latest is late April. I'll be highschooler in no time hehe~ just wish me luck..

DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman

* * *

"Danny! Danny! Damn, what kind of man are you? Faster!"

Saturday 2 p.m. on the Waltz Theme Park. Danny had no idea how much he can manage to keep accompanying the enthusiastic goth girl. All he can think only the girl had no experience of happiness in her childhood. He just had sarcastic thought while he flashback when he's the one who wanted to be here at first place.

"Saaam… I'm tired. Can't we just take a rest a little?"

Sam sighed. Then, they sat on a nearest bench. "Damn, who's the one who really want to go here just before?"

Danny groaned. "And WHOM is the one who gave me the look I-want-to-go-home just before?"

Sam frowned. Danny sighed. He took a small book from his pocket. There's a list of nearest restaurant from the theme park. "Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Sushi restaurant."

"Pick another one."

"Fresh And Go restaurant."

"All they have only vegetables and fruits. Pick another one."

"That's why I picked it!"

"How about candlelight dinner at France Au Restaurant?"

"That's—what, candlelight?" Sam repeated. She blushed all of sudden.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, got a problem? I heard the formal dancers from that restaurant is famous for their fabulous Waltz dance."

"Dance? I got no problem, just book one there!"

Danny went speechless. So did Sam. She blushed. Danny stared at her expression, and he chuckled. _Man, so she does have a cute side, too_, he thought. Sam blushed even more when he chuckled. "Okay, okay, we'll book one on there."

Sam smiled. Danny frozed when he saw her smile. That's actually the sweetest smile he'd ever saw. He always seeing her frowning, but now, she's smiling. He frozed until his phone ringing. He read the text message he received.

Danny gulped. "Sam… I'm sorry. I think we had to cancel our dinner tonight."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Your father… Your father on his crisis at the moment."

Sam ran on the hospital coridor. Danny tried to run as fast as her and catch her only to make her calm, but it's useless. She ran too fast. Her legs seems already been exercised perfectly. When she arrived at her destination, she tried to calm a little and control her breath. And about three seconds later, she barely opened the white door.

Inside the white room, she found her big family—her mother included—were half crying when they crowded around her father's bed. Sam walked to her father. "Dad… Are you okay…?"

Jeremy opened both of his eyes slowly. "Samantha… You're there…" He said weakly. Sam smiled. It's the first time Sam smiled when she was called that way. "I… I don't know how long I can survive, my dear…"

Sam shocked. "No, don't talk that way…"

"But… I want my last wish been granted before I die…" Jeremy tried to continue his words. "I… I'd like to see you on a white dress… a bridal dress… I want to see your marriage… It's all I want in my lifetime…"

Sam frozed. She didn't say anything in return. And in few seconds, Jeremy passed out. He's still alive, but with some weak heartbeats. Everybody but Danny and Sam cried on that room. Sam still frozed.

Danny putted his hand on her shoulder. "Sam…? Are you okay?"

Sam ran from the room immediately. Danny saw her tears in a glance. She was crying. It's time for her to give up on her love life, and sacrificing herself for the father she never seems to respect from the outside.

* * *

... I'm sorry it's too short..


	5. Unwanted Life

Finally, an update! Like what I promised, I'm updating it on April ^^ but well, I'm not quite alive yet. There's still one more examination left. Just wish me luck, m'kay~?

Disclaimer: I own Danny Phantom... IN AFTERLIFE!

* * *

"Now finally we're married, Sammy." An annoying voice of a man disturbed Sam Manson's afternoon tea time. She growled as she preferred to ignore the man whose blue eyes kept staring at her, and stared at the beautiful garden of Danny's house over the window. But her ignorance wasn't enough to beat the—annoying—stare that wouldn't let go of her mentally.

"What?" She finally responded, made the famous perverted smirk of Daniel Fenton came.

"You didn't respond me, so I think it wouldn't hurt if I exchanged you to reply my own words, with staring at the beautiful face of yours."

"Quit that horror joke, I'm eating right here." She said with mouth full of English scones, before managed to gulp them away.

Danny snickered. "Sam, Sam. I think you shoulda get your wedding prize now, shouldn't you?"

"What do you—" Before she can even finish her sentence, the raven haired man locked her lips. She was shocked, and pushed him away. Unfortunately, her attempt didn't work succesfully. That just made Danny continued his actions roughly, and even pushed the newly married woman to the floor.

"Danny! What do you think you're doing?" Sam asked, almost shouting. Then, her eyes widened as Danny fingers went to his own t-shirt, unbuttoning his own clothes as he came closer to Sam.

And that nightmare ended with Sam fell off of her bed in the midnight, cursing on what a dream she just had.

Sam always hate Monday. For some reason, she was still hating it. Not because the college, homeworks and quizzes waiting for her, because she had officially graduated weeks ago, but because her best friend was laughing her ass of at the moment after listened to her scary, yet disgusting nightmare.

"And that night I finally relieved that the real life is better than my dreams. Though unlike nightmare, this scary real life wouldn't stop until the death of that Fenton guy." She hissed, but it only made Valerie's laughter went louder. Sam sighed, and preffered to just sit within the silent. Or maybe glare.

"I-I'm sorry. I just—pfft—cannot stand to—hihi—your nightmare—pfft—and—HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sam sighed again.

Valerie finally decided to stop. She coughed. "So, ahum—pfft—that was one scary dream."

And Sam cannot stand to not throw her best friend a pillow.

"Hem, take that thing aside. I found a hottie guy when I passed some random street before!"

"Really? When?" Sam asked, without curiosity or even any interest.

"When I was on the way to this house just before, girl. I cannot believe I would meet such a guy in my life! I mean, his dark skin is just too sexy, just like mine!" She said constantly, without any wants to become racist. "What a waste that I couldn't go greet him, duh!"

"Really, Valerie," Sam sighed, once again. "I'm just perfectly jealous to you. I also want to go 'window-shopping' of guys outta there, and tell you about it constantly in few hours straight that your ears would burn, but I just cannot. Because 1), I would gone out of character, 2), the Fenton guy already ruined my love life."

"Well, duh. When's the wedding again?"

Sam growled. "Two weeks away."

Valerie's jaw dropped. "THAT EARLY? I thought the wedding will be held two months away!"

Sam's eyes went saddened all sudden. "My father's health went worser these days. He said, he wants to see me in my wedding ceremony with the perfect man he chose before he die."

Valerie cannot say anything more. Instead, she slipped a small smile on her face, patted her best friend's head softly. "You know what, Sam? You're the nicest daughter I've seen in my entire life. And I admit, though I love my parents very much, I don't think I can appreciate them that far like what you're doing now." She said, as she hugged the pale-skinned girl.

Sam smiled. "Thank you, Val..."

Phantom wandered in the sky, flew with no direction. It seems the sunshine in this midday didn't bother him at all. Like anything would get his empty eyes' attention.

He still cannot forget the night after his and Sam's date. The date supposed to be happy (well, at least for him), but it turned out disaster, started with an sms from his mother-will-be, and started with his fiancee ran outta the hospital crying. That was the first time he saw Samantha Manson, the brave and your-not-typical-damsel-in-distress girl, crying.

He started to questioning himself. Since when he cared about it? Isn't Sam is just his object? The object that will let him win this game? Or he actually trapped in his own game and the game over is just ahead him? He shook his head harshly. He couldn't be in love with Sam. He shouldn't, to be exact.

Yeah, he shouldn't.

Then, Phantom flew down and decided to have some nap under the tree, until he found that Sam was standing under the same tree. And before he could go away, she caught him in the eyes.

"Ah, you are the ghost that saved me, right?" And without Phantom's expectation, Sam cheered happily just because she found him. "Thank you for that day." She said, as her cheeks went a little red, which Phantom would never realize, due to his uncure dumbness.

"U-um, it's actually nothing." He said softly, as he got down a bit, until he stepped on the ground.

"Huh? I don't know ghosts actually walk on the ground."

"It's actually creepier than the fact that ghosts actually wander around the town at the midday." He laughed nervously.

She chuckled. Phantom stared at her in amazement. This was rare, seeing Samantha Manson in such a peaceful mood. Another thing that his human form wouldn't get. Yeah, because Daniel Fenton already ruined this girl's love life, _permanently_. And now what? She was looking at him with the unusual, out of character, innocent look. Like a little girl (well, actually boy) watching the tv show of her superheroes. If only she realized that the man standing in front of her is not her hero.

"Hey, Phantom, I wonder if we can hang out sometime later." Sam asked, after they introduce each other. "I'd like to hang out a little, but my mother told me to go home now."

"W-well?" Phantom chuckled nervously. "I think we can. Though, I wouldn't go to this town too much, I will try." He said, lied.

"Thank you so much, Phantom! I will see you later!" Sam hugged Phantom's cold body. Ignored the low temperature he had, she ran and smiled to Phantom, before she entered her car.

Phantom couldn't hide his smile just now.

"Mom... I'm home." Sam said, monotonely. She was about to walk upstairs, but then she stopped when her mom came up.

"Samantha, I just called Daniel to come along."

"Come along? Whaddaya mean?"

"We are going to choose your wedding dress, right?"

Sam's eyes widened. Sorry? "Mom, I'm not in the mood of joking right now."

"Who would joking, anyway? I'm dead serious. Didn't Daniel tell you when you went on date with him?"

"Danny? He didn't—" Sam stopped. She sighed as she remembered she hardly ever pay attention to every single of his words. "Well, probably he did. But I'm not going!"

Sam was about to shout again, but stopped when she saw her mother's eyes. She realized that those eyes went saddened, reminded her the night when she saw his father lied in bed and looked so weak. She sighed. "Okay, just give me five minutes upstairs." She finally said, ignoring Pamela's cheer, and walked upstairs to her room quietly.

How she wanted her old life back.

Half an hour later, Pamela sat on the car in the middle, and Danny and Sam in the back. Sam can only mumble anything she can all the way to the fashion store. Danny couldn't help but teased her all the way when Pamela is too busy with her phone—maybe Jeremy's business client calling her constantly, since she exchanged his husband with the company until Sam's marriage. And that's all they did until the car arrived.

Sam get off of the car lazily. "If they don't have any victorian dresses, they better get prepared for their lives." Sam muttered.

"Like anyone would see you in such a baby-like dresses. With some pink touch, maybe?" Danny said jokingly.

"Oh, well? I just cannot imagine how you would look in the tuxedos. I bet girls aint gonna fall for you, but the tuxedo itself instead."

"Tuxedos made men look cooler. In my case, I make tuxedos cooler."

"Shame on you, even tuxedos cannot make you any cooler, even for one percent."

Danny opened his mouth, about to continue their pointless argue. But Pamela called them already from the inside of the store. "Come on, Daniel, Sam, come here! What are you doing there?"

Sam sighed, followed by Danny. "Coming."

Sam thought she would hate this day, but she was wrong. She admit she wasn't quite a fan of the beautiful dresses, but the victorian wedding dresses really caught her eyes, though all in white colours. '_Well, white is the new black, ain't it?_' She spoke in her mind.

Unconciously, she walked into the corner of the store. She saw a beautiful white long wedding dress, perfectly resembling white roses by the skirt part of the dress. With such no words to describe the dress more detailed, all she can conclude is, the dress is the most beautiful one in the fashion store.

"You want this?" All of sudden, Danny came up beside her. She just replied it with a small nod. "Good. I like this, either."

Sam quite surprised. She never thought that he would go all calm like this, or can actually act like a real fiance, even without Pamela around.

"Well, then accompany me to find the tuxedo for the pair. I don't have any taste of fashion, and I cannot disturb Mrs. Pamela. She was still on the phone." Danny said. Without waiting for her response, he held her hand and dragged her into another corner of the store.

It took ten minutes to look around, and finally they decided to choose a semi-army styled black tuxedo. It also had victorian touch, by just looking at it. Perfectly matched with the 'White Rose Dress'.

"Samantha, Daniel." Suddenly, Pamela called them both. They turned around to see the almost-old-but-still-looked-young woman. "I got some news for you."

"What is it?" They asked in unison.

"Jeremy... can't wait a little longer. He was afraid if his time just limits before the wedding day... so he decided to make it a week longer."

Sam's eyes widened. "D... does that mean, the wedding falls on next Monday?"

Pamela gave her a small nod, before she left again, answered another phone call.

Danny gulped. He never thought that it would gone this way. Carefully, he made his way to look at those amethyst eyes, whose owner was standing beside him silently.

And he couldn't believe what he just saw. Tears rolled in her cheeks.

"Danny," She called him. And Danny could hear her tone went a bit harsh. "Stop... this marriage."

And he couldn't believe but to feel disappointed in her order. He even didn't have idea why he was disappointed anyway. Disappointed because their marriage cannot be stopped, or disappointed because Sam cannot take him _yet_. "I... cannot." He said, finally managed to let out a small voice. A small, almost whispering, but very clear in Sam's ears.

Instead of granting her wish, he hugged her. Sam almost pushed him, but he just tighten it, made her to lose willing to refuse to be hugged by the person she hated the most. Instead, she hugged him back, let her tears fall from her amethyst eyes, and let her face drown in his chest.

"Y-you're idiot, Daniel Fenton!" She shouted, but Danny is the only one who can hear her, due to her face that drown in his chest. "Give me back my old life! I still have my rights to choose which man I'll spend my entire life! And it's definitely not you!" She continued. "Am I too selfish if I choose my happiness over my father's health? I want to be happy too. I want to not care about my father. I don't want. No more. I want to choose my own path. I want to choose my own man. And it's definitely not you, Daniel Jackson Fenton!"

Her tears kept rolling as she kept shouting to the person who held her in his embrace until she was too tired to speak any word. Good thing that they were in corner, and Danny could dragged her to changing room. No one would hear or see them in such situation like this. Danny patted her head softly, almots like how Val did it to her. Really soft, that her anger reduced little by little.

And she never had any idea how empty those blue eyes were.

* * *

... Well, gotta make sure that I aint writing angsty ficcie


	6. Unwanted Wedding

Hi, I'm Samantha Manson. Call me Sam or I'll bite your neck off.

I'm just an average alumnus of Casper University with two degrees at one time. That's awesome, I know. Well, I used to be the NORMAL one. And I know I've been always crave uniquelity (and I don't even care if it's not a word), but NOT this way.

My wish? Okay, before, I just wanted that the novel I'm writing here to be done. And now, I've added another wish.

If anyone of you would like to, please, kill me right now.

00000

* * *

Sam sat down in front of the mirror in bride's changing room. She stared at the girl who wore the beautiful wedding dress she chose last week emptily. Ignoring the makeup artists who looked at her curiously, she sighed in every five minutes.

"Nervous before wedding, Ma'am?" Asked one of the make up artists. She smiled brightly to her, hoping that it would reduce the unhappy sight in Sam's face.

Sam smiled a little. "I think."

Want it or not, she had to smile. To herself, to everyone. For her daddy's sake. But deep inside, she felt like she'd die in few hours. She had to give her everything to her husband as soon as she vowed to him.

She'd miss her freedom so badly.

Valerie, who looked at her from the corner of the room, drank her juice with mixed feelings. Should she be happy for her best friend's wedding? Or the exactly opposite, because she doesn't even want it? Nobody knows.

00000

* * *

"You look good, dude!" Tucker punched Danny's shoulder a bit at his room.

Danny didn't respond. He still looked at the mirror, where he can see himself look good semi-army black tuxedo. Alas, if only the face got happier a little.

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Sup? Not feeling well?"

Danny shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"C'mon, you shoulda have fun a bit, right? Have a drink, my treat." Tucker passed a can of orange juice, catched by Danny smoothly.

"Hey, Tuck… how many hours left before the wedding?" Danny asked.

Tucker glanced on his watch. "Um… three?"

Danny sighed in relief. "Good. GOING GHOST!"

Tucker gaped his mouth as he saw his friend changed into ghost mode. His well-combed raven hair changed into the usual style of Phantom's hair, also his suit. "What are you gonna do?"

"Needs entertainment. Just some flight can do. If anyone needs me, tell them I gotta get my nervousness away." Phantom said, as he disappeared before Tucker's eyes.

"Oh, damn. And I'm the one who's in responsibility here." Tucker rolled his eyes.

Danny didn't know what started this. All for his mischievousness? Really. Sure it was fun at start. But now? He had to see the most tough woman he ever knew, cried. And worse, she said some pitiful words to hear.

_"Y-you're idiot, Daniel Fenton! Give me back my old life! I still have my rights to choose which man I'll spend my entire life with! And it's definitely not you! I want to choose my own path. I want to choose my own man. __**AND IT'S DEFINITELY NOT YOU, DANIEL JACKSON FENTON!**__"_

God. Can this be more worse? And he doesn't even get why those words would get his heart aches!

Phantom's empty green eyes didn't give much attention to his surroundings, until he bumped into something. Someone. Uh… some ghost.

"Johnny?" Phantom raised an eyebrow when he saw Johnny 13. Such a rare thing to find him alone without his girlfriend, his biggy bike, and even his shadow.

"Hey," he said monotonely.

"What happened? You don't look like usual."

"Since when did you care?" Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind," Phantom sighed. "Well, today's my wedding."

"Wow," Johnny said, plainly yet looked a little surprised. "You must be lucky. I'm not in the mood of disturbing your important day. Is it the girl from last time?"

Phantom nodded.

"Important day, huh…"

Phantom smiled a bit. Oh, but he was never intended to smile happily.

Seeing Phantom being like this, Johnny offered him to stop by to sit before Amity Lake. Phantom agreed, because he just didn't have much plan of what to do til three o'clock. Agreed as long as Johnny didn't plan to attack him. He wanted to relax anyway.

"Hey, ya know… ya must be lucky. Kitty and I never succeced to get married." Johnny said.

"Why is that?" Phantom raised an eyebrow. He just realized that he never knew much of his enemies' past lives when they're still alive, still living as normal human being like he was used to.

Johnny smiled a bit. "Ya know. Kitty's father never liked me. He always said that all I did was only went through speed limits and stuff." Johnny sighed. "And about how oily my hair was." He added.

Phantom blinked.

"…And one day, Kitty decided to ran away from home with me. I refused at first. I really wanted to be accepted by Kitty's father. But I couldn't say it to her. She was really look desperated. And I figured that she couldn't take any pressure by staying at home. So, yeah… I took her away…

"With my motorbike… we broke the speed rules… some car ran into us… and we died together in car accident. Before, we decided to get a small marriage. But, yeah… ya know, that never happened."

Phantom couldn't stand but feel sorry for him. He guessed that nasty things do happen to everyone.

"Go meet her. Make sure that you'd be the best and the last man that she'd ever marry. Go."

_The best man…? And the last man…? Oh, buddy. You just don't know what's happening. And how can I be the best man she would ever have? She doesn't need me! And the best thing for her is for me to disappear!_

But Phantom couldn't say all of them.

"Go."

But still, Phantom rose a bit smile.

Phantom stood up, and flew away, left Johnny alone wandering around the lake. He seemed to know what he must do.

Phantom went through the bride's room. Aha, Sam, there she was. Sat alone in her room. Phantom went invisible and came through the window.

At first, he wanted to just go outside after seeing what's happening to Sam. Her usual beautiful, annoyed face (that's because it's all he saw when she's with her) was now gloomy. It's as if there would be no tomorrow for her. As if when they're married, she'd finish her life.

Ouch. He didn't know why, but it hurted him when he thinks that way.

Like I said, he was going to leave seeing her like this. But he accidentally knocked down some juice that was on the table. Dangit, why being invisible cannot be packed with intangible ability? He seemed to forgot to put his intangible power up.

Sam, who once had her thought flew somewhere else, snapped. "Who's there?!"

That really left Danny with no choice but to appear.

Sam got a little surprised to see Phantom. She couldn't refuse the fact that her heart was now throbbing. She even could feel her face is now heated. Good thing that her bridal veil could hide her face anytime she wanted.

…wait. What's up with her mind? What the heart-throbbing are for? Could it be that she has fallen for a… ghost? Although he was quite the good-looking one with muscular body and… damn, she musn't be much insane to actually fall for a non-living like him. The heart-throbbing must be caused due to not seeing his face for along time.

Like that would work. Since when not seeing Phantom became her problem, anyway?

Meanwhile in Phantom's side: he couldn't think anything about what he should do. Should he greet her? Should not? And where the hell you can find any man beside him who would enter other's bride room? Okay, Sam's his bride, but it worked the same since she didn't know that he's a halfa.

Come on. If you're a man, say something!

"… Err, hi?"

Dumbfounded.

"Hi," Sam replied. "You're the person… or ghost… or something that saved me from ghost attack, right?"

"W-well, yeah." Phantom shrugged. "Are you getting married?"

Again. The gloomy look had come back again in Sam's face. Phantom resisted to not slam his head to the wall.

"Well… yeah…"

"What's wrong? Ehem," Phantom coughed. "You didn't seem happy with your marriage."

"Maybe… you would act the same if you're going to marry with somebody you don't love."

Again. Phantom felt that something stabbed his chest repeatedly. But why?

"I see…"

_'I was sure that I almost know what to do,' _Phantom thought. _'Maybe I cannot fix what I have done. But, I'm sure what to do to help Sam went through everything. Oh, I must!'_

"See,"

Sam glanced at him. "Yes?"

"I cannot stand to see you being like this." Phantom looked at both of her amethyst eyes with a serious face. And somehow, that made the pink shade rose in Sam's cheeks. "I… I don't know, but I'm sure I have to do something. Look, I can accompany you anytime you want. Just call me whenever your… ehm, husband is not around, okay? And don't consider it as 'an offering to cheat with', because you can think of me as friend, okay?"

Sam didn't know what to say. She was sure Kwan never said anything like this. She was sure Kwan never said something simple that actually warm her heart.

"Smile… okay?"

And she did.

"Thank you, Phantom… thank you…"

Phantom smiled in reply. "You're welcome."

Then, in seconds, Phantom disappeared. Though Sam actually want him to stay a bit longer, but she let it be anyway.

Sam slapped her own cheeks. Right! She shouldn't be like this. Though she's a goth, frowning outta nothing is not her style. Smile a bit could help, actually.

She glanced into the door. Right. This should be easy. This should be fine. She shouldn't show her weakness to everyone,

Especially to Daniel Fenton. Never gonna happen!

The door was knocked. And without waiting for a reply, the door opened in seconds. And before the door, there stood a man with his black hair combed perfectly and his semi-army black tuxedo made him perfect.

"Hello, Samantha," Danny said, monotonely. But his grin painted mischievously in his face.

"Hello, Mr. Fenton. I'd like you to call me Sam properly from now on, or I'll bite your neck off." Sam said with her usual annoyed face.

Danny smiled in joy. She's the usual Sam!

00000

* * *

_"Daniel Fenton, do you pledge to love Samantha Manson and throughout your years together to be honest, faithful, and kind to her?"_

_"I do."_

_"Do you pledge to give to her the same happiness she gives to you, and to respect her for who she is, not who you want her to be?"_

_"I do."_

_"Samantha Manson, do you pledge to love Daniel Fenton and throughout your years together to be honest, faithful, and kind to him?"_

_"I do."_

_"Do you pledge to give to him the same happiness he gives to you, and to respect him for who he is, not who you want him to be?"_

_"I do."_

That day, there was only one person who didn't lie.

* * *

OMG! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long! I moved to a new house and I ain't got an internet! but I'm glad now I managed to upload thisss.. I'll make sure to myself that I WILL post the next chapter within a month.. or two months.. *brick'd*

and this is Mademoiselle Z in her second year of high school! times has passed so long.. *wipes tears*

and sorry for the weird chapter!

Danny Phantom (c) still Butch Hartman.


	7. Unwanted Starter

"I don't want to, I don't want to!"

Sam cried, throwing anything she could reach to Danny Fenton. Pillows, blankets, lamps, hotel's telephone, mugs, Danny's cell, etc etc etc...

Danny, in the other hand, had to go intangible every time the pillows and blankets almost hit him. But he sure had to catch any brokenable thing. Especially the hotel's stuff and his cell. For God's sake, it was hard to tame a person like Samantha-I mean Sam Mans- pardon, I mean Sam **Fenton**.

"But we're married now!" Danny protested. "And I legally authorized to touch you anyway I wanted to!"

Oh, he actually didn't want to sound that perverted. Believe me, it's just... the wrong words he picked.

"OUT. NOW."

Sam actually hadn't to shout to him like that, really. Especially when she kicked him out the room, making the newly-wed groom had to book another room just to sleep in peace-if he didn't want to sleep on the sofa in the lobby.

* * *

"So... I guess I don't have to ask how was how was your first night?" Tucker asked the morning after, as he picked some big hamburger with extra custard and bacon onto his plate from the hotel's breakfast buffet.

"What first night?" Danny mumbled, following Tucker behind as he put some corn soup onto his bowl and picked some fresh orange juice. "And what are you doing here?"

"Hey, I'm worried about you, so I thought I had to book a night in the very same hotel. And that was a waste that I couldn't hear my best friend sharing his hot, passionate first..." Tucker mimicked a kiss with his hamburger.

"You gross."

Danny sighed. He was a healthy matured man, for your information! Of course he needed, uh... some... well, you know. Why Sam wouldn't let him touch her for a _bit?_

Oh, don't bother to answer, that was just a rheotical question. Of course he knew why she didn't want him to touch her. Even after Danny bothered to book a night in five-star hotel in Hawaii?

Just a second after they found a seat of four, two figures of women came into them. It was Sam and Valerie.

"Are these empty seat taken?" Sam talked politely. To Tucker, of course. "If not, would you mind if my best friend and I were to sit here? There's no other empty seat available."

"No, you may go ahead sit here!" Tucker grinned.

Danny muttered. "It's like you and I are strangers."

Ignoring Danny, Sam smiled to Tucker. "Oh, you must be Tucker Foley."

"Yes, I am! And you don't have to introduce yourself, since I can reread the invitation card of yesterday's wedding in case I forgot your name." Tucker grinned sheepishly.

Sam laughed. She thought she will like Danny's friend.

"Oh yes, and this is Valerie, my best friend since childhood." Sam said, as Valerie nodded to Danny and Tucker.

"Yeah, I've heard of her!" Tucker exclaimed.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Well, what's up with this lame, standing introduction? Just sit already!"

Sam smiled. "Oh, and who you might be? I'm Sam Manson."

"The name's Danny. Nice to meet you, Samantha **Fenton**."

Sam hissed, but tried not to respond him. She sat next to Danny, while Valerie sat next to Sam and Tucker.

Danny blinked. "Hey, what's with this seat arrangement?" Danny whispered to his wife, knowing that Samantha Ma- Fenton would NOT sit next to him if she ever had a choice. "I thought you-"

"Oh bear with it, I know this is weird but it looks like Valerie likes your friend." Sam muttered, as she spooned her corn into her mouth.

Danny gave a questioning look. 5W+1H.

Unexpectedly from Danny, Tucker and Valerie were now too busy talked to each other, as if Danny and Sam didn't exist. Left Danny and Sam with their awkward silence between them. Really gave no space for them to join.

I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! moment in Danny and Sam's face.

"Well," Danny coughed.

Sam responded with took a glance on him. She cannot _not _to bother to ignore, since she perhaps in need of somebody to break the ice. Oh well, who wants to be clearly ignored, purposely or not, anyway?

"I think tonight's the night. I told the hotel manager for an extra night and cancelled the flight to Amity."

Oh, well, who needs Danny Fenton to break the ice? Let him die freezing instead!

"So you book your own room again like the last night too? It's nice to hear. But if you didn't, well, I guess I'm gonna go home."

"But I paid it already..."

"Two rooms?"

"One."

"Well, tell them to bring mattress to our room, in case if you don't like to sleep on the floor."

Danny sighed. "But, Sam-"

"Or I'll move to a country where forced sex between legal couple is considered _rape_."

"Do you plan to make me satisfy myself with masturbating to porn movies every night?!"

"Danny!" Sam's face is now all red. She swore in her breath that she saw people around them looking at them in... disgust. Oh, but what the heck, Tucker and Valerie didn't even seem to noticed, as they still deep in their conversation.

Danny? He laughed in his inner mind. After all, Samantha's expression was too _priceless__. _Sure he ended up sleeping on mattress, but it was worth it.

* * *

Two days later, Fentonworks, Amity Park.

Sam sighed as she put her bag in her bed, and sat next to it. Right, her new bed, in her new room, which was used to be Jazzmine Fenton's-Danny's older sister whom already married to Dash Baxter and moved out.

You heard it right. DASH BAXTER.

She looked around the room. Jazz actually left a huge lavender-colored wardrobe, queen-sized bed, and a desk. She was thankful of that, though she asked why Jazz must paint the bedroom with pink since she arrived. She had to bear with it, though.

"You like it?" Danny popped out of nowhere.

Sam blinked. "Where did you come from, pervert?"

Danny laughed, as he sat next to Sam and put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, why the cold treatment? I thought I'm your..." He whispered to her ear. "..._husband_."

"You fool! I said it tickles!" Sam attempted to kick him, but failed as he backed away.

"You know? You're the only girl I've flirt and treated me that way! What's with this tickling thing, it called _seducing_!"_  
_

"Maybe you're not enough to hit on me?" She grinned. Though it was a total lie that Danny Fenton is _not _hot. She just never admit it. Never happened, and never will.

"I got abs!"

"That's not the point!" Sam sighed. "O.K., now where's your parents?"

"They went overseas yesterday for few days. When they come back, don't make plans, okay? We'll be having dinner, five of us. You, I, dad, mom, and Jazz."

'_Like I could have an option,_' Sam mentally said. She frowned.

"And I'll be back in two hours. Make sure you got ready, kay? We're going to go to Real Estate."

"We're gonna buy a house?" She asked stupidly.

"Duh," Danny grinned. Of course. They're married!

The door closed. Sam threw her back onto the bed, sighed. Well, at least Danny will find a new home and she doesn't have to live forever in this pink room.

* * *

Danny closed the front door and locked it. He smiled, thinking that his plan will go well. Well, nothing much, he just wanted to prepare a special little dinner for both of them. Sam might need a bit rest. So he let her sleep a bit while he go shopping for tonight's dinner.

And in a second later, he slapped himself.

"WHY would I bother to cook for her? I-I mean, I cannot trust her cooking yet! I do this for myself! Of course _I _have to eat dinner, and I just want to make an extra! Oh..."

And in another second, he talked to himself.

What's up with him, actually?

He merely walked a block, and saw a certain Latina girl passed by. But Danny didn't actually pay attention, til the girl greeted him.

"Hi, Danny."

He froze. Paulina. The famous queen-bee from his college. The girl who Danny used to look at with some dreamy look. And best friend of his ex, Star Trek.

Paulina wore a pink sleeveless dress, knee lenght. But it wasn't enough to expose her exotic skin. And her hair was a bit more straight than the last time he saw her, like she's just from a salon.

"I heard you're getting married, Danny." Paulina smiled.

"Actually, the marriage was three days ago." Danny corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry. And I'm happy for you."

Well, she didn't.

"Um, actually, I need to shop for groceries for a bit. So... I'll see you around?

"Yeah, Danny. See you."

Danny actually didn't know whether he loved her or not. Or maybe he's still loving her? But all he can do is just walk away.

And what's up with that 'I'll see you around' thing?

Paulina smiled, as he disappeared into the nearest supermarket. She didn't know that Danny would actually be _this _hot. She really knew that, back then, he was a loser with no match to her. But now he's changed.

And he's married.

And it all just stimulated her instinct to plot on... something.

* * *

here comes the marriage disturber bitch.

and hey, I actually come with fast update! One week is enough, right? *is stealing her mother's internet modem*

care to RnR?

Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman


End file.
